


The One With A Drunk Joey

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: A drunk Joey reveals a secret to the gang
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219





	The One With A Drunk Joey

The gang, apart from Joey, were sitting around in Monica and Rachel’s apartment. The TV was playing in the background even though none of them were actually paying attention to it. Phoebe was laid across the floor like a starfish and no one dared ask her why. Monica, Rachel and Ross were sitting on the sofa and Chandler was doing some work on the armchair.

“Where is Joey anyway?” Rachel asked.

“His cousins are visiting from Italy so they went out drinking.” Monica told her.

Chandler nodded, “only problem is that he forgets his limits and so gets … sloppy drunk, shall we say?”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Phoebe asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Ross agreed, “I have seen Joey drunk a few times. He’s never that bad.”

Chandler shrugged for he knew Joey a lot better than everyone else. No one knew that Joey preferred cooking in the nude. No one knew that Joey would only sing musicals in the shower. And no one knew that they had been dating for the past few months.

Just the little things.

Monica stretched her arms over her head, “I think that pasta bake should be done now.”

As she stood up the front door slammed open and, much to everyone’s surprise, Joey was leaning against the door frame.

Phoebe did a teddy bear roll and giggled at the sight of him. He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and did the trademark Joey grin.

“How you doin’”, he burped. “Whoops.”

Monica furrowed her eyebrows together when Joey flung his arms around her.

“Hey Mon.” He giggled. “Have I ever told you that you’re like the best cook in the world… no…. in the galaxy! OOF.”

“Rache…” Joey slipped and fell onto the back of the sofa. He put his arms around Rachel and Ross. “Dino boy… you too would make smart and PRETTY babies… you know that?! You would… would would.”

Ross and Rachel could only look confused by him.

“I think you’ve had a few too many to drink, buddy.” Rachel awkwardly chuckled.

Joey gasped exasperatedly. “What? No. Well just a few.”

Turning his head, Joey stared at Phoebe for a few moments. “Are we in an aquarium? I love the aquarium!”

Phoebe, like everyone else, just watched the show.

Finally, Joey spotted Chandler and couldn’t resist sitting on his knees. “I love you all!” He pointed at them. “I do! I do I do.”

Joey put his hands slowly around Chandler’s cheeks. “But I love you the most! Gots to keep that secret. Okay! No one knows! Well we do but no one else.”

Monica, Rachel, Ross and Phoebe gasped and pointed at the two of them. Chandler shook his head. Monica and Rachel raised their eyebrows so Chandler sighed and nodded in defeat.

“MWA!” Joey kissed Chandler on his lips. The kiss didn’t last long and he fell straight asleep.

“So….” Chandler whispered. “I suppose you guys want an explanation?”


End file.
